Rosas
by marty-rurulove
Summary: la mia prima ficci su Slam Dunk (per ora scrivo solo queste...)


**_Disclaimers_**_: I personaggi sono di Takehiko Inoue, io sono sempre la poveraccia senza un soldo bucato che ero quando ho acceso il pc, anzi, ci ho pure sacrificato qualche ora di sonno…_

**_Note_**_: a chi non piace la babbu, non la consiglio…o meglio, le va molto male (essendo io HanaRu forever) però nemmeno la maltratto come tanti altri. Già c'ha tante sfighe, perché metterci il carico? _

**_Note 2_**_: io sono di base una scrittrice comica ed allegra, ma questa one shot (la mia prima fic in assoluto! Che emozione!) fa parte di una serie abbastanza "seriosa" basata sulle canzoni di un gruppo spagnolo, La Oreja de Van Gogh ( l'orecchio di Van Gogh). Mi fanno impazzire! Le canzoni sono meravigliose, e mi impegno fin d'ora a inviare via messenger gli mp3 a chiunque me li chiederà! Per qualsiasi commento(accio) la mia mail è martyrmhotmail.com !_

_Troverete che cerco di evitare il più possibile riferimenti temporali al fumetto…che ce volete fa?non sapevo dove collocarla…_

_Spero che vi piaccia e che leggerete anche le altre one shot (sono tutte le canzoni che non rientravano nel racconto in capitoli)! Un baci8 a tutti!_

_Marty_

**_Dediche_**_: ah, già, dimenticavo! A Yukari, la felice sposa del sexy sempai cicatrizzato! Sei fantastica, Roxy, spero ci incontreremo presto! E poi a Denise, l'autrice della fantasmagorica saga di July (quella che se non viene terminata in fretta causerà la sua fine tragica, prematura e DOLOROSA)._

_Per concludere, alle ragazze dell'Ysal, che mi hanno fatto conoscere il meraviglioso mondo delle fanfiction yaoi e shounen ai e soprattutto….YUKARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

_E una dediconissima a Sei-chan, Saya, Nat **Anny** e la mia amikissima **Sara** che si sono occupate delle strepitose note!!!_

_Ora finalmente…(parappappà) la fiction!_

_Un' ultima cosina: in corsivo il testo della canzone,tra parentesi la traduzione, tra gli asterischi i flash back._

_Non parlo più!_

**Rosas**

La ragazza sedette sul letto e guardò fuori dalla finestra.

Il cielo era limpido e azzurro, e il sole, nonostante il freddo pungente caratteristico della fine dell'inverno, splendeva coraggioso.

Nonostante tutto, era davvero dura per lei.

Una lacrima silenziosa e traditrice le scivolò sulla guancia, quando lo sguardo le cadde sulla foto che faceva bella mostra di sé sulla sua scrivania.

Raffigurava un bel ragazzone con un gran sorriso e gli occhi che luccicavano di gioia.

Indossava una canottiera rossa come i suoi strani capelli e teneva fra le braccia una ragazzina dai lunghi capelli castani che lo guardava con un'aria tra l'atterrito e il divertito, rispondendo a quel sorriso. Con un po' di attenzione, si poteva riconoscere nella ragazzina acqua e sapone della foto, la ragazza che, seduta sul letto, la stava guardando.

Dico con un po' d'attenzione perché era davvero cambiata.

I capelli ora erano corti, poco curati, le occhiaie le cerchiavano lo sguardo, il viso era emaciato e non aveva la minima traccia di un sorriso.

Le lacrime continuavano a scendere nei solchi lasciati dalle loro (evidentemente numerose) compagne.

Scosse la testa, cercando di allontanare i ricordi che cercavano di affiorarle nella mente, ma l'umido sulla sua mano stretta a pugno sul ginocchio le fece chiaramente capire che era una battaglia persa in partenza. Così si sdraiò sul letto con un grosso cuscino rosso tra le braccia e prese a ricordare.

"Hana…posso parlarti un momento?"

"Certo, Harukina…ma…cos'è quella faccia seria?"

"È una cosa importante, possiamo vederci prima degli allenamenti nel campetto dove ti ho insegnato lo Slam Dunk la prima volta?"

"D'accordo…" rispose il rossino, un po' preoccupato per via dell'espressione del viso della ragazza.

Lei sorrise, e poi si allontanò correndo.

Chissà cosa voleva dirgli!

Il ragazzo arrossì, mentre il cuore gli batteva forte.

Attese con impazienza la fine delle lezioni, poi si diresse a passo svelto verso il campetto, lasciando di sasso i suoi amici.

Dalla sua camera da letto, Takenori si accorse subito che la sorella stava di nuovo piangendo. Eppure, non riusciva ad avercela con lui. Avrebbe dovuto odiarlo, per quanto stava facendo soffrire la sua sorellina, ma non poteva. Forse perché capiva. E così, senza rendersene conto, anche i suoi pensieri tornarono a quel giorno.

Agli allenamenti Sakuragi si era presentato completamente trasformato.

Aveva addirittura evitato ogni possibile discussione, seguito alla lettera le sue direttive e ora si stava allenando sui fondamentali con Ayako senza ribellarsi e nemmeno grugnire!

Concentrato, senza neanche una battuta, una zuffa con Rukawa…e sì che il volpino, anche lui preoccupato, aveva cercato in tutti i modi di provocarlo!

All'ennesimo insulto gratuito del moro, Hanamichi gli si era avvicinato lentamente con la testa bassa. Kaede si era subito messo in posizione difensiva. Ma contrariamente alle sue aspettativa, il rossino gli aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla e con uno sguardo pieno di dolcezza gli aveva detto con voce calma: "Oggi no, Rukawa."

I suoi compagni iniziavano a chiedersi se fosse malato, quando lui con uno sguardo risoluto che nessuno gli aveva mai visto gli aveva chiesto se poteva dedicargli un minuto in privato.

Dopo aver raccolto da terra la sua mascella, il capitano si era diretto con lui nello spogliatoio.

"Allora, testa rossa, che c'è? Guarda che non ho tempo per le tue cavolate!" aveva detto con tono finto burbero per ridurre la tensione e l'aspettativa che si era creata tra loro due.

Ma si era interrotto subito, vedendo il volto di Hanamichi.

"È una cosa importante. Puoi ascoltarmi senza interrompere?"

"Ma certo scemo! Sei tu quello che non sa stare zitto!" aveva risposto piccato Akagi.

"Bene. Takenori, io amo tua sorella..."

Allora, gli diceva che era una cosa seria, lo faceva preoccupare, si comportava in modo strano per tutto il pomeriggio e dulcis in fundo lo chiamava pure per nome…per dirgli quello che tutti sapevano da quasi un anno?! Ma si era bevuto il cervello?!

"Stupida scimmia! Questo lo sapevo da un pezzo! E tu mi hai portato qui per…"

"…e lei ama me" aveva concluso Sakuragi ignorando l'interruzione.

Il gorilla, che era in piedi e con un piede già verso la porta, si era voltato di scatto con gli occhi che mandavano lampi.

"Che cosa? Che t'inventi ora?"

"È così, si è dichiarata questo pomeriggio. Ma per quanto io l'ami, l'amicizia viene prima. Per cui finché tu non mi dirai che sei d'accordo, io non le dirò di sì" e con queste parole lo aveva fissato negli occhi aspettando una risposta.

Haruko ricordava ancora la sua sorpresa quando aveva sentito la risposta del ragazzo…

"Ecco, Hanamichi, io…volevo…insomma, mi piaci! Mi piaci tanto! E l'ho capito da molto, sai? Più o meno da quando ho capito di piacere io a te. Ho cominciato a pensare che ragazzo fantastico tu fossi, che Rukawa non si sarebbe mai interessato a me, che tu avevi cose che lui non si sogna neppure…e così senza preavviso ho iniziato a guardare te durante le partite, a cercarti con lo sguardo quando arrivavo in palestra, ad ascoltare il suono della tua voce, a sognare di notte i nostri allenamenti segreti e il tuo sorriso…ma dall'altro lato c'era lui, Kaede, sempre meraviglioso…allora avevo deciso di parlartene, perché dovevo capire chi di voi due mi piacesse davvero. Ma quando stamattina sono arrivata davanti alla tua classe ho incrociato Rukawa nel corridoio. E allora ho capito tutto. Stava parlando con una ragazza bionda che gli sorrideva. E mentre passavo davanti alla porta ho visto te con Ayako, che ti appoggiava la mano sul braccio e ti parlava in un orecchio. Tu sei arrossito, e poi scoppiato a ridere. Beh, il mio stomaco ha provato una fitta di gelosia. Tu stavi parlando con la tua manager, cosa del tutto normale, eppure ero gelosa marcia. Di contro, Rukawa se n'è andato verso l'ala inutilizzata della scuola con una ragazza sconosciuta e molto bella…e non mi ha fatto né caldo né freddo. Mentre non riuscivo a togliermi dalla testa il rossore delle tue guance alla vicinanza di Ayako. E faceva male. Per questo ora sono qui. Sono innamorata di te, Hanamichi Sakuragi…potrai mai ricambiare questi sentimenti?".

Dopo tutto questo discorso Haruko aveva trovato il coraggio di alzare gli occhi per guardarlo, ma quello che aveva visto l'aveva lasciata senza parole: Hanamichi stava PIANGENDO!

E non una lacrimuccia furtiva…era un torrente in piena, quello che scaturiva dai suoi occhi.

"Dio, Haruko…non avrei mai creduto che arrivasse questo giorno…io ti amo, tu non sai quanto ti amo…dal primo momento che ti ho visto. Mi sono iscritto al club di basket solo per te…anche se ora ho scoperto la mia ragione di vita. E anche di questo, non ti sarò mai grato abbastanza. Ma c'è una domanda che devo farti prima di perdere la testa per la felicità: sei sicura di quello che mi hai detto? Non…non sarà solo che hai bisogno di un…ripiego? Non credo che lo sopporter…"

Ma Haruko l'aveva zittito nell'unico modo in cui avrebbe potuto contemporaneamente rispondere alla sua domanda: le sue labbra si poggiarono con grazia sulle sue, in una carezza piena di tenerezza. "E se non capisci così, stupido testone (© Aleandro Baldi, "non amarmi"…)…altro che tensai!" gli aveva detto ridendo. E allora lui se l'era stretta forte al petto, non credendo ai suoi occhi. Lei si abbandonò in quelle braccia forti e in quel profumo caldo, sentendosi a casa. Era proprio come l'aveva sempre immaginato. Era quello giusto.

Improvvisamente però Hanamichi si era rabbuiato scansandola.

"Che c'è, Hana? Ti…ti sei pentito?" aveva chiesto ansiosamente.

Ma il suo sorriso l'aveva rassicurata immediatamente.

"Non è questo, Haruko. Ma non posso stare con te finché non mi chiarisco con tuo fratello. Deve capire che per quanto possa fare lo scemo, non lo sono, ti amo davvero, e farò del mio meglio per renderti felice…quando lui accetterà i miei sentimenti, niente e nessuno potrà mai toglierti dalle mie braccia!"

E invece qualcuno l'aveva fatto…

Ricordava benissimo ogni sillaba di quel discorso, come se fosse successo tutto solo il giorno prima, e ricordava l'espressione di suo fratello quando era entrata nello spogliatoio, pregandolo di lasciarli stare insieme, confermandogli quanto fosse innamorata di Sakuragi e di come avrebbe potuto essere felice solo con lui…e allora il tremendo gorilla, la spina dorsale dello Shohoku…con gli occhi lucidi aveva abbracciato Hanamichi e poi lei, e facendole una carezza sulla guancia le aveva sorriso.

Strano, si disse ripensandoci. Non aveva detto ad Hana "se la fai soffrire ti ammazzo" o cose simili, come fanno sempre i fratelli maggiori.

Era come se sapesse già quello che sarebbe successo…scattò in piedi. Maledizione! Ora era tutto chiaro!

Per questo non se l'era presa con lui quando era finita, per questo non le era mai sembrato realmente sorpreso. Lui sapeva e non le aveva detto nulla!

Le lacrime fecero nuovamente capolino dai suoi occhi scuri, mentre il suo cuore accelerava i battiti accingendosi a ricordare la loro storia e quello che era successo quel maledetto giorno…

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",  
  
_

(in uno di quei giorni in cui sono abituata a pensare

"oggi sarà un giorno privo di preoccupazioni")

Erano usciti a passeggiare, mano nella mano, come due fidanzatini felici. Avevano preso un gelato, ed ora Hana voleva assaggiare il suo. Così si era teso in avanti per leccare una goccia di fragola che colava dal cono e si era distratto…

_nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,  
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado _

(abbiamo incontrato, e tu hai deciso di guardare,

quegli occhi blu che ora sono al tuo fianco)

E aveva cozzato violentemente con qualcuno che veniva dalla parte opposta, mentre tutto il gelato gli finiva sul naso e lui cadeva col sedere per terra.

Ridendo come un ossesso l'aveva presa per un braccio perché si abbassasse alla sua altezza, e lei aveva iniziato a baciare via il gelato dal suo volto.

Era tutto così…perfetto…ma poi una voce… "Do'hao" e degli occhi…blu come la notte, che per una volta avevano rivelato un profondo dolore e poi una passione indomabile.

Questo almeno agli occhi del rossino, perché aveva iniziato a dire "Teme kitsu…" e si era bloccato con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite a guardare quella che (le seccava ammetterlo) sembrava davvero un'apparizione. Se non fosse stato per il gelato alla fragola su una guancia, sui capelli e sulla maglietta lo si sarebbe potuto scambiare per un angelo.

Una maglietta senza maniche bianco panna con strani disegni tribali che brillavano argentei nel sole che iniziava a tramontare, pantaloni di velluto dello stesso bianco, che facevano risaltare ancora di più (come fosse stato necessario, pensava Haruko con una punta di gelosia) le gambe perfette e gli addominali scolpiti dallo sport che occhieggiavano dalla maglietta corta.

"Rukawa…" in un sussurro, il nome del rivale, che ora sembrava quasi una preghiera.

Il moro aveva allungato un braccio per aiutarlo a tirarsi su, ma ci aveva messo troppa forza e così Hana si era ritrovato tra le sue braccia. Era stato solo qualche secondo prima di staccarsi e balbettare qualcosa, ma a lei era sembrata un'eternità.

Qualcosa nello sguardo di Rukawa le diceva che c'era qualcosa di strano.

Così piantò gli occhi nei suoi, in una tacita sfida, e mentre lui faceva scorrere il suo freddo sguardo sulla sua persona come per analizzarla, lei fissava lui e i suoi pantaloni, i suoi bicipiti, il suo volto perfetto che ora non erano più qualcosa di bello a cui anelare ma qualcosa di pericoloso da cui doveva difendersi, non capiva perché ma sentiva che il suo istinto non sbagliava.

_Desde el momento en el que te conoc  
resumiendo con prisas Tiempo de Silencio  
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos._

(Dal momento in cui ti ho conosciuto

riassumendo in fretta il tempo del silenzio

ti giuro che non ho più detto a nessuno

che battiamo il record mondiale amandoci.)

Anche questo gli avevano detto, quelle che una volta erano le sue amiche.

Gli avevano detto che lei continuava ad amarlo, e che sicuramente lui la amava ancora, e che quando si fosse stufato di quel "frocetto represso" sarebbe sicuramente tornato da lei.

Che non era un delitto, provare qualcosa di diverso, a patto però di capire che un bel gioco dura poco.

Ok, potevano dire quello che volevano con le loro boccacce, ma non attribuendo quelle parole razziste e taglienti a lei, che nonostante tutto non lo avrebbe mai odiato!

Era stato dopo questo che lui l'aveva lasciata.

La prima volta.

Le aveva detto che non poteva stare con una persona così fredda e crudele.

Che se Rukawa era gay, beh, era la sua vita, loro non avevano il diritto di ferirlo così.

Lei cercò di fargli capire che non erano parole sue, che non pensava quelle cose…

Sapeva che bene o male aveva la sua colpa.

Dopo l'incidente del gelato, Rukawa, stranamente gentile, li aveva invitati al bar per offrire loro il gelato che per colpa della sua sbadataggine era andato perso.

Ma mentre Hanamichi cercava di imbastire una conversazione, lei ed il moro continuavano a guardarsi in cagnesco, a studiarsi, a cercare falle nella chiglia della loro ostentata sicurezza.

E a un certo punto il rossino si era stufato.

Aveva preso la volpe per un braccio e se lo era trascinato in bagno.

Lei terrorizzata dalle conseguenze di quel gesto, se quello che lei aveva intuito si fosse rivelato vero, li aveva seguiti, e…

"Maledetta kitsune, che cosa vuoi dalla mia ragazza?" ringhiava Hanamichi mentre lo teneva contro il muro con un braccio.

"Niente, do'hao, perché me lo chiedi?"

"Non fare l'innocentino, ho visto che non le stacchi gli occhi di dosso! Che c'è, hai capito che cosa hai perso e cerchi di recuperarlo? Troppo tardi! Lei sta con me! Mi AMA! È amore, capito? Quello che un congelatore come te non potrà mai conoscere!"

"Forse ti sfugge il particolare che anche lei non mi toglie gli occhi di dosso un momento…" aveva risposto malizioso Rukawa. "Forse è lei quella che ha capito cosa ha perso…"

"Bastardo!" sibilò Hanamichi facendo partire un destro diretto al volto del volpino. Ma questi lo aveva fermato e gli aveva rivelato "Non hai niente di cui preoccuparti, do'hao. Io sono gay".

Al rossino erano letteralmente cadute le braccia. "C…Che cosa?" aveva boccheggiato.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

(per questo aspettavo con il viso bagnato

che arrivassi con rose, mille rose per me

perché sai che adoro queste cose

che non importa se è un po' sciocco, io sono così)

Dopo l'accaduto nel bar, lei che aveva capito le mire di Rukawa aveva scioccamente parlato con le sue amiche della sua omosessualità e loro, pensando di aiutarla, avevano creato quella rottura tra lei ed il suo Hana.

Haruko aveva incrociato le gambe sul letto, mentre ricordava le loro uscite-scappatoie del venerdì sera, dopo un'intera settimana in cui potevano vedersi solo a singhiozzo tra scuola ed allenamenti…

_  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

(e mi sembra ancora una bugia veder scappare la mia vita

immaginando che ti ritrovi a passare da qui

dove il venerdì ogni sera, come sempre,

la speranza dice "tranquilla, oggi forse sì…")

Sorrise tra sé ricordando il modo stravagante in cui avevano fatto pace…

_Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol  
me pediste que te diera un beso._

_"Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,  
qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos?"_

(scappando una notte da uno sbadiglio del sole [sarebbe tramonto, ma è un'espressione tanto carina ]

mi hai chiesto di darti un bacio.

"Sono così economici, amore mio,

che ti costa zittirmi con uno soltanto?")

Era il pomeriggio della partita contro lo shoyo.

Lei era andata come sempre a vederlo, sperando che qualcosa potesse aggiustarsi in qualche modo, e cercando di supportarlo il più possibile.

Nonostante tutto stavano perdendo.

In quel momento aveva visto suo fratello Takenori dirgli qualcosa all'orecchio, a cui aveva risposto un sorriso di Hanamichi che andava da un orecchio all'altro.

Si era impegnato tanto che alla fine avevano vinto.

Le sue ammiratrici (oramai ne aveva parecchie pure lui) gli si erano strette intorno abbracciandolo e baciandolo.

Lei era scappata via, non poteva vederlo con altre, non era ancora preparata.

Il sole stava tramontando.

Seduta sulla panchina del campetto dove tante volte si erano allenati insieme, guardava un meraviglioso tramonto che tingeva tutto del colore dei capelli del suo Hana…era così assorta che non si accorse che era arrivato qualcuno, né si accorse che la voce parlava e parlava…era quasi un sussurro. Ma poi la voce aveva detto "Signorina, mi darebbe un bacio? Sa, non costa niente, e io me ne andrei e la lascerei in pace…"

Ma chi osava interrompere i suoi pensieri?

Furiosa, Haruko si era voltata dicendo "Guardi, sono già impegnata, e…" Si era fermata quando si era accorta che il ragazzo seduto accanto a lei altro non era che il suo Sakuragi!

Ma gli occhi del rossino erano così tristi…

"Che è successo, Hana?" gli aveva chiesto, preoccupata.

"Hai un altro…non c'è più speranza per me…ed io che volevo fare pace…" così dicendo si era alzato di scatto ed era corso via, lasciando cadere il mazzo di rose che le aveva portato.

Erano i suoi fiori preferiti, lei aveva un debole per queste romanticherie, e quindi Hanamichi glieli comprava per farsi perdonare ogni volta che la faceva arrabbiare.

Sapeva che non poteva resistere.

Haruko con tristezza lo vide andare via da lei un'altra volta… si alzò risoluta: non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo andare.

Non di nuovo per un malinteso.

Così lo aveva rincorso e gli si era gettata fra le braccia. "Sciocco!" aveva ansimato, sfiancata dalla corsa. "L'ho detto solo per scoraggiare un eventuale corteggiatore! Non ho mai smesso di amarti, io non ho mai…"

Il rosso le aveva posto un dito sulle labbra. "Lo so" le aveva detto sorridendo. E si erano baciati nuovamente, dando un nuovo avvio alla loro storia.

_Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,  
un placer coincidir en esta vida._

_  
_(passarono sei mesi e mi dicesti addio,

è stato bello coincidere con te in questa vita.)

Erano stati sei mesi meravigliosi, si disse Haruko.

Non rimpiangeva niente. Amore vero, puro, sincero.

Almeno da parte sua.

Non aveva mai capito da quando erano nati in Hanamichi gli "altri" sentimenti.

Forse erano sempre stati lì, ma lui non aveva mai voluto vederli.

Questo avrebbe spiegato perché suo fratello lo sapeva e perché lo stesso Rukawa si prendeva tutte quelle libertà con lui.

Non aveva mai conosciuto i dettagli.

Sapeva solo che una domenica mattina suo fratello era andato a svegliarla abbastanza presto e con un'aria abbastanza seria, dicendole che doveva andare a casa di Hanamichi appena pronta.

Lei si era preoccupata parecchio, le sembrava così strano che proprio quando poteva dormire lui si fosse svegliato per parlarle.

Alla fine, si erano visti la sera prima e si sarebbero rivisti quel pomeriggio…

Ma poi ricordò anche che la sera prima lui era stato molto strano…beh, meglio sbrigarsi, prima usciva prima avrebbe saputo cosa stava succedendo.

La porta si aprì.

"Rukawa?!" chiese Haruko, rimanendo immobile all'ingresso senza avere la forza di muovere neppure un passo.

"Hn" rispose laconicamente il volpino facendola accomodare.

_Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,  
y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías._

(Rimasi lì, con il cuore in una mano,

e scuse che non capivi neanche tu nell'altra)

Sul divano, in salotto, Hanamichi si torceva le mani.

"Haruko…io…ecco…noi…Ru…cazzo, perché è così difficile?"

"Ti sei innamorato di lui, non è vero?" disse d'un fiato la ragazza, impallidendo.

"È così, noi ci amiamo. E se tu vuoi ostacolarci, o dirlo a tutti facendoci espellere da scuola e dalla squadra, o dirmi che sono uno stronzo, o picchiarmi a sangue, io…i-io…"

E fu allora che successe qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettata: Hanamichi iniziò a piangere.

Prima cercando di contenersi, poi lasciandosi andare.

"Perché il mio primo amore vero deve essere così…difficile? Perché non posso andare in giro mano nella mano con il mio amore, non posso stare con lui durante la pausa pranzo, abbracciarlo quando ne ho voglia…sob…per…chè…"

E il ragazzo di ghiaccio, il congelatore umano, la volpe artica, insomma Rukawa, gli circondò le spalle con un braccio, parlandogli con voce dolce ma che tremava.

Era chiaramente terrorizzato all'idea che qualcuno gli portasse via il suo amore.

Il tutto risultò ancora più lampante quando il pensiero -non ha mai conosciuto l'amore ed ora che l'ha trovato non sa che farebbe se lo perdesse- attraversò la mente di Haruko.

"Lei non è così, lo sai, ti vuole bene, te ne ha sempre voluto, non ti farà mai del male, non fare così, Hana…" e accarezzandogli i capelli cercava di calmarlo.

Sembravano aver dimenticato la sua presenza.

Haruko era gelata.

Non sapeva che fare, o che dire.

Aveva pensato di fare una scenata, di gridargli contro che lo odiava, e magari anche che gli faceva schifo, che non era normale, che…ma come poteva?

Stava soffrendo terribilmente, e aveva deciso di intraprendere un cammino che lo avrebbe probabilmente fatto soffrire anche di più.

Come poteva ferirlo anche lei.

Si alzò lentamente.

Solo allora Hanamichi ricordò che lei era lì e smise di singhiozzare.

Sollevò il capo dal petto di Kaede per guardarla con gli occhi rossi e segnati.

"Mi dispiace" sussurrò.

"Non è colpa tua" rispose Haruko cercando di sorridergli. "Al cuor non si comanda".

"Davvero…tu…non mi odi?" chiese titubante il rossino.

"E come potrei? Mi hai regalato i sei mesi più belli della mia vita! Però…" e si fermò.

"Cosa? Dimmi, ti prego, farò quello che vuoi! Te lo devo!" la incalzò Hanamichi.

"Allora…tu prima hai detto che Ruk…Kaede è il tuo primo amore…e allora…io? Che cosa sono stata per te?"

"Vedi, Haruko, io ti voglio un bene dell'anima, te ne ho sempre voluto, ma…quando ho conosciuto Kaede…intendo conosciuto davvero, non so…ho sentito qualcosa che in te non c'era. Qualcosa che non potrai mai darmi. E non parlo del…beh…sesso…" arrossì.

"L'ho cercato in te, questo qualcosa, per questi sei mesi, non volevo arrendermi, non volevo accettare di essermi sbagliato e di aver mentito a te, a me, a Kaede, a Takenori…"

"Frena…mi stai dicendo che è da quando ci siamo rimessi insieme che tu senti qualcosa per Rukawa?" Haruko non riusciva a capacitarsi di quello che stava succedendo.

"Non lo so…vedi, io non volevo provare quello che provavo ed ho cercato di soffocarlo in tutti i modi possibili, però…non ho potuto. In realtà, già dal giorno in cui mi scontrai con Kaede avevo capito che c'era qualcosa di strano tra noi. Ti ho abbracciata tante volte, ma quando mi ha abbracciato lui…tra le sue braccia forti, e immerso nel suo profumo caldo, io mi sono sentito…come dire…"

"…a casa…" concluse Haruko cominciando finalmente a capire.

"Proprio così, il paragone calza…ehi!"

Hanamichi saltò in piedi quando la ragazza si avviò verso la porta.

"Dove vai?"

"Torno a casa" disse serena Haruko. "Qui sono di troppo".

Il rossino le aprì la porta ma poi rimase lì, impacciato come se avesse voluto dirle qualcosa ma gli mancasse il coraggio.

Lei uscì nel giardino e poi gli sorrise incoraggiante.

Allora lui le disse in un fiato "Noi…siamo ancora amici vero?" la sua voce era quasi supplichevole, e Haruko dovette mordersi le labbra a sangue per trattenersi dal saltargli al collo per farsi stringere forte.

"Ma certo, tensai!" rispose. "Abbiamo ancora tante partite da giocare insieme!" e iniziò a correre con passo leggero lontano da quella casa.

Non abbastanza velocemente però da non sentire che Rukawa mentre chiudeva la porta diceva con voce incredibilmente dolce "Finalmente sei solo mio".

Giunta nei pressi della scuola si fermò.

E ripensò alle sensazioni provate in quel primo abbraccio di Hanamichi.

_Y es que empiezo a pensar  
que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero._

_  
_(è che comincio a pensare

che il vero amore è solo il primo)

"Haruko! C'è Yohei al telefono! Dice che dovete accordarvi per andare al cinema!"

"Arrivo, Takenori!"

Rispose la ragazza riscotendosi.

-chiodo scaccia chiodo- pensò alzando il ricevitore.

_Y es que empiezo a sospechar  
que los demás son sólo para olvidar_

(e comincio a sospettare

che tutti gli altri sono solo per dimenticare)

"Allora, quando andate?" chiese Takenori curioso.

"Ma che domanda scema! Sai che io esco solo il sabato sera!"

"Sabato sera…cioè, domani! Cavolo, è già venerdì sera! Ma te ne sei accorta? Come vola il tempo! Ma dove vai con il giaccone?"

"Solo a fare due passi, torno fra un po'!"

Uscendo di casa, Haruko si diresse al campetto.

Lì, seduta sulla solita panchina, avrebbe aspettato.

E si sarebbe concessa di piangere ancora un po'.

Venerdì sera…come poteva dimenticarlo?

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
dondé los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

(per questo aspettavo con il viso bagnato

che arrivassi con rose, mille rose per me

perché sai che adoro queste cose

che non importa se è un po' sciocco, io sono cos

e mi sembra ancora una bugia veder scappare la mia vita

immaginando che ti ritrovi a passare da qui

dove il venerdì ogni sera, come sempre,

la speranza dice "tranquilla, oggi forse sì…")

_owari_

_ecco qua la prima schif…ehm opera, della mia fidanzata…ndPascal_

_ecco, se volete che non scriva più nulla siete ancora in tempo! Fermatela! Scrivetele! Intasatele la casella email con minacce anonime oppure…[SBONK] ehi! ITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Çç ndHana_

_perchè dici così? A me non è dispiaciuta! ndRu_

_ammmore…il tuo sostegno è la cosa più importante!_

_Allora, roxy, che ne pensi? Sono degna di scrivere con te? E avresti voglia di scrivere i siparietti finali ed iniziali delle mie fic? Magari pure qualche notina…dì di siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

_ringrazio di tutto corazòn le favolose Seimei,Saya,Natsume,la mia ADORATA amica Sara (che conosceva poco slam dunk e per niente le yaoi...e ora è super-invasata!grazie,piccola,ti voglio bene!) ed Ise!_

_Senza di loro non sarebbe stato possibile scrivere nulla..._

_ringrazio anche Najka,Kieran,e tutte le scrittrici yaoi grazie alle quali è nato questo..._

_ABORTO...ndHana_

_CAPOLAVORO...ndAutrice..._

_Ciao a tutti e…a presto con "Nadie como tu" (nessuno come te)! In attesa di "Le Syriane", mia opera magna!_

_Marty_


End file.
